Western Draddwyr
Very little is known about the Draddwyr who live in the unexplored land to the East of Dovani's Barrier Range. The little knowledge we have of them comes from the time of Sir Christopher Dove, who discovered Dovani in 1474. In the few decades after Western settlors arrived in Dovani the Eastern Draddwyr were voiceferous and, for a time, united. Owain Glynwater Owain Glynwater was the Draddwyr tribal leader who attempted to revolt against the Western settlers of Dovaniin the late 15th Century. While the majority of his fellow Draddwyr were adapting and adopting the Settlors' modern ways of life Glynwater was unimpressed. Revolt In 1497 Glynwater declared his historic decree that the ways of the settlors were the ways of evil and that anoyone who copied them would incur the wrath of the Gods. At the time Glynwater's tribe controlled only a small North-Eastern tip of the Northern Plains, however his influence soon grew. Other tribal leaders who publically dismissed his decree were assassinated by a small band of warriors nicknamed Glynwater's Sons. Unite and Crusade While the exact number of chiefs killed has probably grown as Glynwater's story was passed down the centuries there is no doubt that by 1504 he held most of the Nortern plains of Dovani. It was in that year that Glynwater declared the North Plain united in a vendetta against the people he called the "offsprings of Dove", rephering to the explorer who discovered Dovani, Sir Christopher Dove. His campaign faltered immeadiatly however. The Western side of Dovani had been changed out of all recognition by the settlers and was already split into regions which would eventually become the four nations of Dovani. With the Barrier Range between them, Glynwater's influence was neglible in the West. Loss of Contact Within years the Draddwyr to the East had been all but forgotten by the West. Even their Draddwyr brothers in what is now Dranland had, in an attempt to curry favour with the settlors, cut all ties with the East. With so little communication between East and West there is nothing known about Glynwater's eventual fate. Taking the tribal and terretorial nature of the traditional Draddwyr into account it is likely that, after failing to "win the West", Glynwater's authority was diminished and the Northern Plains retunred to the numerous tribes they originally were. Modern Expeditions In the years since Plaid Gyfreithiol Cymru was established in Dranland, giving the Western Draddwyr a much needed confidence boost, there has been a handful of expeditions East to try and re-establish contact with the real sons and daughters of Glynwater. To this date however none of those who have crossed the range into the Northern Plains have returned. The Western Draddwyr claim that the explorers must have decided to stay with their historical ancestors, cynics believe that a more plausible theory is that the Eastern Draddwyr slaughtered their visitors. Some critics, clearly keen to flame the anti-Draddwyr hatred existance in many Dranians and Gishotans, have gone as far as to suggest that cannabalism must still be practiced in the East. Some religious leaders have attempted to justify the genocide of the Draddwyr in Dranland by claiming that this is the Gods' wrath Glynwater spoke of all those centuries ago. Category:Dovani Category:History Category:Draddwyr